Hoshi o Meguru Otome
Maiden who travels the Planet (Hoshi wo Meguru Otome) is a novel written by Benny Matsuyama that relates the events occurring in the Lifestream from Aerith's point of view since the time of her death up to the ending of Final Fantasy VII. It was published in the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega Book. The book expands on the meaning of existence in the Lifestream and its role within the Planet, giving it a dual-role similar to Heaven and Hell based on the actions of those who die - those who led sinful lives must exist with the knowledge of the crimes they committed, those who led good lives are allowed to be absorbed into the collective of the Lifestream. Aerith in turn is allowed to retain her consciousness and offer comfort to those people that cannot move on as well as continue to fight the influence of Sephiroth. Chapter 1 Aerith's body descends deep into the pool where Cloud laid her to rest. Aerith's soul, however, descends beyond the pool's bottom and is absorbed into the Lifestream. Aerith is surprised to find her consciousness remains intact in comparison to the disjointed remnants of the others in the stream, and she comes to realize death is not the same as the end of life. She then contemplates having to leave behind Cloud in his grief and her choice to willingly summon Holy with the knowledge that it made her a target for Sephiroth. Aerith then reasons her consciousness has been kept intact because there is still something she needs to do, even in the Lifesteam. Chapter 2 Aerith contemplates the effect Shin-Ra's Mako Reactors are having on the Lifestream and the different interpretations they and Sephiroth had on the so-called "Promised Land". Aerith then finds the remnants of Jessie, who in turn calls Biggs and Wedge. Aerith tells the three of what has happened since their deaths. The three then express regret over their actions in destroying the Sector 1 Reactor, as the bomb plans used for the job were constructed by the original members of AVALANCHE who hated Shin-Ra and didn't care if innocent people got killed in their campaign against them. Because of the chaos their actions called, the three of them cannot merge with the Lifestream and must continue to exist with the knowledge of the pain they caused. Aerith comforts them as they leave with the information that their sacrifices helped save the majority of the Sector 7 citizens. Chapter 3 Aerith sees the image of a man with a Gun-Arm and thinks of Barret and Marlene, causing the man to identify himself as Dyne. Dyne claims he genuinely wanted to destroy the Planet when he was alive, and since Marlene is with Barret and his wife has joined the Lifestream, he has no reason to care for the fate of the planet. Aerith accuses Dyne of being too frightened to attempt to atone, and Dyne admits his Gun-Arm is stained with blood and is a constant reminder of all the people he killed. Aerith tells Dyne that the blood is his own doing and frees him of it. Released, Dyne fades as the Lifestream condenses around him and gives him a vision of his wife Eleanor. Chapter 4 Aerith finds a blank place in the Lifestream where it does not flow properly, and finds President Shinra there. The President is joyous to find that the two of them have come to the same place and tells Aerith that he would have given her a life of luxury if she had cooperated with Shin-Ra instead of living in the slums. He then tells her about how he took Shin-Ra to where it was and became a king over Midgar with his control over Mako and the people's dependency on it, and asks Aerith if she does not consider her life miserable in comparison to his as they've both ended up to the same place. Aerith realizes the President is clinging to the ambitions and wealth he had in life and this is why the Lifestream cannot take him. Aerith begins to leave the President as she considers him beyond help, until a wave within the Lifestream takes him away, and Aerith recognizes the energy causing the wave as being the influence of Sephiroth in the Lifestream, suppressing Holy while Meteor comes to the planet. Chapter 5 Cloud's physical body falls into the Lifestream, still tormented over the revelations given to him by Sephiroth at the Northern Crater and the claim that Professor Hojo made of him being nothing more than a clump of Jenova cells with false memories. Cloud's body eventually is ejected through a Mako geyser to wash up on the shores of Mideel after the intense Mako poisoning strips away much of his mind. Aerith, who has seen the barrier Sephiroth has put up around the Northern Crater to block the Lifestream, attempts to communicate with him before he leaves but fails. Aerith attempts to figure out if Hojo's claim was right, and in thinking of Cloud's memories attracts the spirit of Zack. The two of them are shocked to learn the other is dead, and Zack tells Aerith of how he was killed by Sephiroth, as well as revealing to her that Cloud is real. Inspired by the hope that Tifa will be able to salvage Cloud's mind, Aerith awaits a time when she can begin to free Holy. Soon, the planet releases the WEAPONs, and the resulting shift in the Lifestream causes Cloud and Tifa to fall into the Lifestream. Aerith protects Tifa from the Mako poisoning as she repairs the damage to Cloud's mind and the two of them leave. Zack and Aerith briefly contemplate what life would have been like if they had continued their relationship, and Zack sinks back into the Lifestream, telling Aerith to call him when she needs him. Chapter 6 As Aerith continues to look for a way to release Holy, Professor Hojo falls into the Lifestream and compares her ability to avoid dissolution to Jenova and Sephiroth. Aerith asks Hojo if he only sees beings as test subjects, and Hojo reveals his own experimentations on himself to her. Although Aerith is shocked to learn that his soul is beyond being able to merge with the Lifestream, Hojo tells her he only cares about seeing the power of science surpass nature, and if he can see that he'll have no regrets over his lost humanity. The two discuss Professor Gast briefly before Hojo willingly goes to the Northern Crater to rejoin Sephiroth, declaring to Aerith that with Jenova's influence over it, being absorbed into the Lifestream is just the same as joining with Jenova and Sephiroth. Aerith continues to wonder if there is a way to free Holy. Chapter 7 Sephiroth is defeated despite his great power and his body is killed while his soul sinks into the Lifestream. Cloud follows and the two battle, with Cloud defeating Sephiroth and his soul vanishing, damaged beyond repair. Unknown to Cloud, Aerith guides him back to his body as Holy begins to move. However, due to the gravity of Meteor so close to Midgar, Holy's energy is unfocused and does more harm than good to the Planet. Aerith calls on the fragmented minds of the people in the Lifestream and they combine their energy to push Meteor back, allowing Holy to destroy it and save the Planet. Aerith finally merges with the Lifestream, her task complete. Aboard the Highwind Airship, the surviving members of AVALANCHE see Aerith's smile appear in the Lifestream as it pushes back Meteor, and their grief is lifted as they realize she has found peace. de:Maiden who Travels the Planet Category:Final Fantasy VII